villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mother (Mother's Day)
Mother is the titular antagonist of the controversial 80s horror movie Mother's Day as well as the 2010 remake. She was the foul, abusive and criminally insane mother of two equally degenerated sons known as Ike and Addley: who she happily aids in abusing three innocent women in all manner of horrific ways only to have the tables turned on her when the women decide to exact bloody vengeance on her and her evil clan. Original Film Mother was portrayed by Rose Ross. At the beginning of the film, two teens named Terry and Charlie are offered a car ride by Mother, who drives them into the woods, where she stops her car. Ike and Addley then leap in and butcher Terry, whilst Charlie is strangled by Mother. The plot begins with the long-time friendship of three women, Abbey, Jackie, and Trina, who reunite every year to take a camping trip. Once while setting their vacation up in the woods, they find their trip turns into a worst nightmare when they are captured by a group of two partially insane punk/"hillbilly" hybrids: Ike and Addley. The punks lead a comfortable life, living along with the mentally abnormal Mother in an occult hovel situated amidst the wood. All through the movie, their mother goads her sons into acts of rape, violence and murder. Eventually one of the women is severely brutalized by Ike and Addley, and the remaining two escape before the first dies from her sustained injuries. They soon regroup, arm themselves, and set out for bloody revenge against Ike, Addley, and Mother. They kill Ike and Addley, then find and pin down Mother, allowing them to suffocate her with a sex toy. 2010 Remake Mother, this time named Natalie Koffin but still under the same alias, was played by Rebecca De Mornay who played the vengeful Mrs. Mott in The Hand that Rocks the Cradle. An unknown woman dressed as a nurse enters a hospital and steals one of the babies from the maternity ward. When she is challenged by Terry a security guard checking on her, an unknown masked man attacks the security guard, repeatedly stabbing him in the neck. After a bank robbery has gone wrong, three brothers, Izzak "Ike", Addley, and Johnny are on the run from the law. The three brothers travel to their mother's house, however find it occupied by young couple Beth and Daniel, who are hosting an birthday party in their basement. The guests include Anette and her fiance Dave, married couple Treshawn and Gina, George and Melissa and Julie. As the three brothers enter the house, the partiers are watching a storm warning of a tornado that is soon to hit, however Daniel reassures everyone that the basement is secure. He then heads upstairs where he encounters the brothers who think Daniel is trespassing in their mother's home. He tells them they got the house months previous in a foreclosure. While the brothers begin to beat Daniel, Beth comes upstairs but is unable to escape. The brothers threaten to shoot the couple, however Beth informs them that George is a doctor and he will be able to help the dying Johnny. Beth calmly summons George upstairs since she does not want to alarm the other guests. After Ike and Addley refuse to take Johnny to the hospital, George begins to try and save Johnny. Meanwhile, Ike receives a phone call from his sister Lydia who is with the siblings "Mother". Ike tells the pair to come to the house. Julie soon emerges from the basement but is chased back downstairs by Addley who holds the guests hostage, removing the group's cell phones and wallets and begins to torment them. Soon after, Mother and Lydia arrive. Mother is extremely unhappy with her sons after they failed to successfully keep in contact with her, so she was unable to tell them she lost her home. She angrily tells off her sons and even strikes Addley for being sexist, then proceeds to be nice to the hostages, telling them no one has to get hurt and the family would leave once Johnny's condition has stabilized. Lydia is told to help George with Johnny, displaying he is the only sibling she has compassion for. However, Mother soon discovers that the sons had continued sending money to the house after she had moved out, meaning Beth and Daniel must have received it. Both deny knowing about the money, but Mother does not believe Daniel and has his hand broken by her sons. Despite this, Daniel still denies knowing. Mother proceeds to rob the hostages, taking their credit cards and pin numbers. Melissa attempts to escape by running upstairs, however she is shot by Addley. Beth is taken by Ike to go to the bank with the group's credit cards. On their way, Ike disposes of Melissa's body behind a dumpster. At the ATM Machine, two young woman, Vicky and Jenna intrude on the situation. Ike gives them a knife and forces them to either kill the other or they both die. Jenna murders Vicky, however Ike shoots her after she kills Vicky. Back at the house, George continues to try and save Johnny, while the group begin to fight on how to survive. Meanwhile, Melissa is discovered to still be alive by garbage men before being rushed to hospital. George attempts to try and turn Lydia against the rest of her family, while the family find out that the cops are searching for the brothers. A cop soon arrives to the house, but Daniel sends him away to protect Beth and his friends from the family. As the group begin to turn against one another, Treshawn is forced to let Ike steal from the safe in his work. While there, Beth attempts to escape but fails. Back at the house, Mother discovers Beth and Dave's only son had died in a car accident and it's revealed Daniel is having an affair with Julie. Johnny stops breathing but with Lydia's help George resuscitates him. After this a dying Johnny wishes to be with one of the woman. After Julie is declined, Treshawn and Dave are made to fight each other to protect their lover. Dave loses, causing Anette to be taken upstairs where she is forced to strip for Johnny, however his injuries are too bad and she is taken back down to the basement where a fight breaks out, resulting in Dave accidentally being shot in the face by Addley, who is yelled at by Mother. Gina escapes out of the basement doors but is knocked out and brought back by Daniel who is forced to by Mother to keep Beth safe. While returning to the house, Ike shoots a police officer, however the police officer does not die. He makes Beth run over the man, but instead she causes the car to crash. Before she can escape, Ike shoots the officer. When Gina awakes, she finds the rest of the guests tied up. Under the influence of Mother, Addley pours boiling water over Treshawn's ears then eyes to punish Gina. Mother proceeds to try and find out where the money is hidden from Daniel by burning his deceased son's stuff. When Daniel does not confess, Mother sets fire to Julie's hair, however she soon puts it out when Daniel fails to confess. At the hospital, Melissa is operated on before sending help to the house. George asks why none of the Koffin siblings look like their mother or each other, enraging Mother before concluding she must be an infertile kidnapper. Mother is about to stab George but Lydia stops her to save Johnny. Mother finds the money hidden behind a painting, and summons Addley to fetch Daniel from the basement. Meanwhile, Gina manages to free herself and the others. They attack Addley and manage to kill him. Treshawn takes his gun and goes upstairs, Gina following him. Treshawn is startled and accidentally shoots Gina before he is shot by Mother, who proceeds to force Beth to listen to her shooting Daniel. Ike and Beth return to the house with the money with Ike briefly mourning his loss of Addley. Ike, Lydia, and George take the wounded Johnny into their mother's RV where despite Lydia pleading Johnny shoots George, to please his Mother and older brother. Meanwhile, Mother discovers Beth was hiding the money to start up a new life elsewhere, away from her cheating husband, as she is pregnant. Mother makes Beth prove her pregnancy. After doing so, Beth manages to knock out Mother and free Anette and Julie. Anette and Beth escape into the garage, but Julie runs into Ike who shoots her in the head. Ike then attacks Anette and Beth, but the pair overpower him and manage to kill him. Anette escapes to the neighbor's house while Beth fights with Mother, who knocks Beth out. Mother sets fire to the house, but Beth wakes up and knocks out Mother, before meeting with Anette as firemen arrive. As the house burns, the firemen find Gina alive. Months later, Beth is rushed to hospital by Anette, Gina, and Melissa to have her baby. She later awakens in the hospital only to find her baby stolen. It is then revealed that Mother was the one to steal her baby before leaving the country with Lydia and Johnny. Category:Female Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Titular Category:Karma Houdini